


I missed you, please wake up

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Slight pining, coco is mentioned, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9633305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: Mark comes home from being on tour, and he can't wait to see you





	

Mark jiggled his leg anxiously in the back seat of the van. Night had fallen since the plane had landed back in Korea, and he was about ten minutes away from being dropped off back at the dorm.

Tour had ended, but he was the only member going home for real, as he was the only one with no other schedules for the next week or so. Even though the hood on his ridiculously oversized jacket was pulled far over his face, his giant grin was hard to miss, because Mark wasn’t going to be all alone in the dorm for the next week, oh no, no, no! Because YOU were going to be there (LUCKY HOE SMDH). That’s right, you both had planned for you to fly out to see Mark when he got back from tour, and he’d show you all around the city, and just generally be lame and cute together.

You had gotten there first however. Mark’s phone had been bombarded by texts all day from you. “Hi Markie, I’m here WHERE ARE YOU??” “MOORK, your housekeeper let me in, she’s nice, she can’t understand me and I can’t understand her tho lol” “MARK ARE YOU ALMOST HERE I MISS YOU SAY HI TO THE BOYS FOR ME ^_^” Then came the torrent of pictures of you and Coco. “Mark, I think she likes me more than you lmao. ARE YOU FEEDING HER? SHES SKINNIER THAN YOU AND BAMBAM I STG”

Mark could only look at his phone and groan. He wanted to put his arms around you for real SO BADLY, but he had to WAIT and it was unbearable. But the waiting time was almost up. The van pulled up in front the dorm, and he couldn’t get the van door open quick enough. He jumped out and made a run for his front door. “Hey! Come back here idiot, don’t you want your suitcase?” The driver yelled back at him. Mark sauntered back to the van and grabbed his bag sheepishly. “You got a girl in there or something?” the driver asked gesturing toward the dorm. “NO!” said Mark a little too quickly. He heard the driver laughing as he ran at full speed back to his building. He fumbled with his keys, “Shit.’ He mumbled to himself, his hands weren’t working; he was TOO EXCITED OMFGGGG. He finally got the door open, he pounded up the stairs, and opened the door to their apartment suddenly feeling shy.

All the lights were out in the dorm room. However, Mark could see a light glow from the TV coming from the living room area. He peered around the corner. He sighed in content. You were on the couch. You were wrapped in just about every blanket you could find (WHEN WILL THEY FIX THE HEAT IN THEIR DORM?!). You were fast asleep. You had TRIED to stay up for him but the jet lag had gotten to you, and you had finally fallen asleep in front of the TV. He looked down at you fondly, yep, he even looked down fondly at the little bit of drool pooling at the corner of your mouth. He made a frustrated noise. He had REALLY missed you okay. And about ten minutes ago in that van he had really *ahem * NEEDED you okay, and here you were fast asleep. You started making small, cute noises in your sleep, which made Mark start doing a weird wiggly frustration dance in front of your sleeping form. “Why are you doing this to me?!!!” He whispered angrily at you. You snuggled down still deeper into the pile of blankets. Mark set his jaw determinedly. He wanted to kiss you so badly all over, like ALL OVER (kdehfbruibuiewbciuebviu) but he could wait one more day for that, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to sleep alone again just because you had dozed off on their too small couch.

He knelt down and patted you gently on the shoulder. “Wake up sleepy head.” He murmured. You opened one eye. “Hello.” Mark squeaked a little, suddenly feeling shy again, he lost that feeling immediately though when you flung an arm lazily around his neck and pulled his face close so your foreheads were touching.

“What took you so long? I’ve been here for hours Tuan.” You said in a raspy voice. That voice wtf Mark wanted to set himself on fire, but he WOULD be strong. “I’ll tell you in the morning.” He laughed. “Now can we go to bed please? I’ve been traveling all day and I’m sick of sleeping by myself.” He pleaded. “Aw you go ahead, I’m already comfortable here.” You teased. “PLEASE!” He whined. “Oh all right.” You agreed, letting him pull you up, where he pulled you into a back- breaking hug, and wouldn’t let go. “Good grief Mark, I’m not going to fly away or anything.” You said bemusedly. Mark ignored you, and somehow started walking sideways so that he wouldn’t have to let go of you. “We’ll use Jinyoung’s, his room is nicer.” He said excitedly, dragging you along. “Won’t he be mad if we use his room?” you asked uneasily. Mark looked at you mischievously. “Oh don’t worry, Jinyoung will want to hear about EVERYTHING that goes down in his room this week.” He winked. You shoved him away. “MARK TUAN YOU ARE A PIG I’M GOING BACK TO THE COUCH!” You squealed. “Suit yourself then.” Said Mark smirking. You hesitated, you were sick of sleeping alone too. “All right I’ll sleep in Jinyoung’s room, but I’m swearing you to secrecy Tuan!” you snapped. Mark dragged you down the hallway so fast you thought your arm was going to snap off.

“Goodnight Coco!” Mark yelled over his shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Really been in my Mark feels lately sorry lmao. Anyway, sorry for the wonky formatting, this was one of the first fics I wrote, and I didn't feel like fixing too much stuff.


End file.
